herofandomcom-20200223-history
Don (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Don is the Host from the Total Drama spin off series, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. He's the complete opposite of Chris McLean, as he doesn't enjoy watching the contestants go through the dangerous challenges, he also makes sure they follow the rules if one of the contestants don't follow the rules, they get a penalty for the length of minutes. Personality Don seems to be indifferent to the risks of putting the contestants through dangerous challenges. However, as seen in one episode, this trait is less pronounced in Don than in Chris. Like Chris, Don is a narcissist who often comments on his looks and claims that he will lose his gracefulness if they were altered. Unlike Chris, though, Don is actually fair to the competitors as he makes sure that they thoroughly follow the rules. He does not hesitate to penalize any rule breakers, even if it means not disqualifying his least favorite pair for being antagonistic throughout the Race. Penalty Given To French is an Eiffel Language: Noah and Owen (20 Minutes), because Owen ate their boat that's ironically Cheese. But they're still in the game due to Gerry's foot out of the Carpet. Mediterranean Homesick Blues: Dwayne and Junior (20 Minutes) because Dwayne read the travel tip before reuniting with Junior at the Beach and he tried to bribe Don with coupons but failed. Tom and Jen also (20 Minutes) because they arrived at the yacht with the prince instead of the Train as instructed. Bjorken Telephone: Taylor and Kelly (1 hour = 60 Minutes) because when they got the Icelandic sentence wrong, they are both supposed to start over and only Kelly started over, and Taylor blamed her mother for that penalty, which was rude to her. Brazilian Pain Forest: Laurie and Miles (30 Minutes) because each one of them was supposed to make a costume for another but Miles makes both of them. Right after the penalty, they were eliminated after the Rockers arrived because of Spud's reaction to the ant bite before the costume challenge, cause the Rockers to still be in the race. A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket: Crimson and Ennui (10 Minutes) for switching the coffin during the challenge, before they head to the grave yard. El Bunny Surpremo: Jacques and Josee (10 Minutes) because they were supposed to bring the burros to the finish. How Deep Is Your Love: Jacques and Josee again (1/2 hour = 30 Minutes) Don notices that the Ice Dancers stole Kitty's ball and didn't complete the challenge properly, but after their penalty was up they still managed to get first place. Darjeel With It: Jacques and Josee again (1 hour = 60 Minutes) Don notices that the Ice Dancers has cheated on the train challenge. This was the first attempt of Don trying to eliminate the Ice Dancers because they never played by the rules, but failed because their penalty was up. The Ice Dancers are still in the game and the Daters are eliminated. Gallery Don-1.png|Don. Friends *Brody *Geoff Enemies *Gerry *Jacques *Josee *Laurie Similar Heroes *Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Ron Burgundy (Anchorman) *Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) External Links *Total Drama Wiki: Don Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Honorable Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Bosses Category:Non-Action Category:Business Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Rich Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason